How did this happened?
by Yukinohana101
Summary: At a world meeting Canada/Matthew gets invited to Russia's house for a while. Will he survive Ukriane's dangerous siblings or fall pray to something that could be dangerous and could start WWIII?
1. Getting out

The United Nation clock read 8:55 pm, but the meeting was far from over. Nations were yelling at one another, America was the one that started it. Only a couple countries were quite. Canada being one of them was trying to get America, his brother, to stop yelling so everyone would shut up as well.  
"A-al please just quiet down. Okay? I'm sure everyone just wants to go home." "AMERICA JUST LET US GO HOME!"  
Everyone jumped and looked in Lavita's drection.  
Lavita usually never talked at world meetings but today he was agervated as ever no one knew why but he was like that from the time he stepped in the room.  
The room was erie and quiet. Everyone was just looking to America, then Lavita, then America, and so on.  
"Okay I am sorry guys i guess everyone can go now..." America said.  
Everyone got up and countries started to filed out of the meeting room and to hotel rooms, bars, and clubs.  
"Alfred don't you have a place that is not fast food something that someone could just relax and take time to talk to others and eat?"  
"Yeah but i don't wanna go there!" "What is the resturant called?"  
"How many does it have to fit?"  
"The whole world."  
"Mattie are you kidding me!" "NO! Al i am not kidding you at all, you will aplogies to them all there and if couple of them don't come you can call and aplogie to them that way!"  
America was ferouis, his own brother that is nomally on his side is taking sides with everyone else. "But Mattie!"  
"No buts about it! You will do it and you will like it!"  
The countries that were still in the room looked astonised. No one has ever talked to the superpower like that. Now this noboy that no one knows at all comes and tells him what to do and the superpowwer does it?!  
"Even the commie bastard?" America asked in a bitter tone.  
Canada sighed, "Yes Al even russia."  
Grumbling America fallowed the unknown country out of the door.  
Russia was still in the room unoticed by the remaining countires. 'hmmmmmm maybe this comfy chair can get me somewheres..'

America called every country and asked them to go to nicole's. Almost everybody accepted but the people who just wanted to sleep diclined, nicely. America had to apologies nicely to everyone, and invited them all to a bar where everyone that was there could go.  
As everyone was done eating america gave everyone derections to the bar. America had paid the bill and went to the bar himself. When he got there everyone was have a blast, his tab was going to be huge now, seeing as this was his favorite bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few hours of drinking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people" amlost everyone was screaming/singing.  
Matthew was just sipping a red rum glad that the meeting was over and everyone was happy. Well not everyone, Lavtia was still mad but america did fix that.  
America has gave him scot and now he is drunk like the rest of them.  
staying away from his protective brother. Matthew wonders to Ukriane's side just talking with his friend that never forgets him.  
"hey mavety" Ukraine greated him.  
"hey how are you Katyusha?" He said back.  
"I am good, and you?"  
"Invisable as always." Matthew felt a pair of eyes staring at him but he didn't want to look around.  
As Ukriane laughs her brother comes up behind canada, but not without scaring the crap out of him.  
"Comrade mavety why aren't you with your super-hero brother?" Russia said scarcasticly.  
Nearly wetting hiself matthew replied, "because i don't want to hang around him when he is drunk."  
"Oh? Why not?" Russia asked.  
"Because he mosltes people" Canada shivered as he remembered when he was drinking with Al and he just started to touch his ass And then started to grined on him. He almost raped him but kumajiro bit him.  
The conversation was intrupted by someone's arm around Canada's waist, "Mattie~"  
Canada got stiff. he could smell the alcohol on his twin's breath. "a-al get off!" He squeaked trying to pry the arms that weighed him down.  
America growled,"No you could be taken by that commie bastard!"  
Russia raises an eye,"Now why would I do that? I am not like the rumors." If canada ever wanted to be invisabe and forggoten, this was one of those times. "Al please get off me."  
"No!" he said stubbernly Canada used his somewhat super human strenth to shove/pry his brother off of him. then he took refuge behind Ukraine who was standing behind russia.  
America pouted and then he forgot about canada and went to got get another drink.  
Sighing Canada just ploped into a chair.  
"Mavety. is that how he gets?" Ukraine asked while patting his back.  
Canada just nods, still terembling.  
Russia just stood there watching the two interact.  
"Mavety Do you wanna come over to our house?" Urkaine asked.  
Canada looked at her. "A-are you sure i won't be a burden?"  
Ukrain shook her head. "No i think you need sometime away from your brother though. I am sure that Russia and belarus would love to have you over!" she elbowed her brother.  
"Not at all mavety you can come over." Russia said rubbing his ribs.  
Canada smiled, "Thank you so much! but i have to get somecloths from my house... and you have to find belarus."  
Russia held the erge to hug the small canadian, "i'm sure she is in the car already..." 'to stay in the front seat.' russia finished in his head.  
"Okay...ummmm i have to go and get my cloths and everything else I need so I will met you at the airport in 20 minutes?"  
Ukrain nodded and waved,"See ya!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After canada gets his cloths and mets them at the airport in 20 minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Look I have his papers and He doesn't need a leash. Good luck trying to put him in his cage!" Canada was yelling at the people who work at the airport. "Don't you have other people to bother?!"  
After 5 minutes they left him alone.  
"wow even the clam and silent canada can get mad?" Urkaine asked.  
"Well they do it to themselfs, I have to go throught this all the time i want to get out of my house." 


	2. The Dreaded Name

A/N: Okay I have finales this week and next week. I'm out of school the 26th and I will try to get a chapter up every Sunday. Please be paitance with me!

They got on the plane and Canada and Ukraine sat together until Belarus had to get up and go to the bathroom. Ukriane and russia switched spots witch thankful that Belarus took sleeping pills or Some poor canadian wouldn't be with them anymore.  
After getting off the plane they hailed a taxi and went to their house. They got there and settled Canada into the house and went to bed.

The bird were chirpping and the sun was just coming up, Canada mind was awake before his body He felt so heavey somehow. His eyes slowly opened, He saw long blond hair and he realised he sees something shine in the morning sun. "A KNIFE?!" If that didn't wake everybody up in the house and the surrouding countries then we don't know what does.  
Feet where heard and Matthew now fully awake was struggling under the youngest sibling trying not to get stabbed with the knife. While the other two get Her off of him,  
Kumajuro comes in and watches. They finally get her restarined and waits for her to clam down.  
Canada Opened his mouth to say something but his Phone goes off. He searches the room until he finds his coat from yesterday, he looks at the ID, 'Al? why are you calling me at this hour?'  
"Bongjour? C'est Matthew Williams" ((Hello? It's Matthew Williams))  
"hey Matthew is that you or did I get the number wrong?"  
"No Al It's me"  
"Oh good! Hey where are you? I didn't see you leave last night!"  
"I got a ride from a friend."  
"Where are you i'll come pick you up!"  
"uhhhhhh... I'm at work Al and you should be too, and I am at a base far up north I going over things with Greenland okay?"  
"Awwwwwwwww! But Mattie! I need someone to come play scary video games with!"  
"No Al I'm at work play by yourself or get your paper work done before next world meeting okay?"  
"But Matt!"  
"Alfred f. Jones how many time have I told you never call me that name?!"  
America flinched at the other side. Everyone around the canadain took a step back. "Sorry I forgot... well I think I should get my papper work done...bye mattie" He hung up on the canadain.  
There was an akward silnce between everyone. "...Sorry hey can I get dressed with out anyone in here?"  
They all nodded forgetting why they were all in there in the frist place and left.  
Matthew closed the door and looked at Kuma, " Do you wanna take a bath?"  
"yes" he replied going over to the person who feeds him. "up"  
He pickes up the furball and walks to the bathroom.  
Coming out of the bathroom soaked and holding a towel that something was wrapped in. He starts to dry off Kumajuro starting with his ears and face. Going down his body and and trying to dry him off as much as he can with the towel, he got the hair dryer and dryed the polar bear of completly. "I guess I should get into dry cloths huh?"  
Canada looks at his soaked pajamasand started to peel off his shirt when Ukriane comes in without noticing the canadain, "Hey, As Sorry Belarus made breakfast for all of us..."  
She looks at the canadain, pauses for a second, surprised then looks at the polar bear that is playing with a towel and looks clean. "Can I brush him please?" canada nods and points at the brush on the dresser. "I don't care and he wouldn't mind."

A/N: Yeah I know this was a little out of carator but hey i got it up on time! just remeber i will be posting something new to my stories every sunday! and I have another canadax russia coming up i still have to do the ending and evrythig so please be patient. 


	3. Feelings of the Past part 1

A/N: OMG I'm so sorry I didn't realise that the last chapter was So Small until I looked at it saturday night around 10:34! I will make it up to you guys! Please review It will motavate me to make chapters during the week and post them the day I finish them! and reviews will also Help me if people are way too OC nd stuf like that. Remember that I post something knew every sunday and I will not fail you guys that to you who fallowed and faved this story Please PM me if You have a edvise for me and I will love you and be your best friend! So on the the story!

Down stairs and into the living room:  
"What you did was unexceptable Belarus!" Russia started, "No only have you disobayed my rule, but you almost got someone hurt!"  
Belarus was siting to couch whle Russia lectrued her, until there was nails hitting the floor and a white ball of fur tackels russia to the ground knockng the wind out him.  
"He was getting anoying " the little furball said. Belarus giggles while picking Kumajuro off her brother.  
Ukraine and Canada came into the room to see Belarus holding Kumajuro and poking Russia's cheek.  
"Hey Big Brother! Are you gonna wake up?" Belarus pokes his cheek.  
"Ummmmmm..." Ukraine starts, "what happened in here?"  
"Big brother was giving me the letcure and this fluff ball comes and hits big brother in the stumach hard. Big Brother well you know, the bigger they are the harder they fall and ummmmm... He's out cold..." Belarus explaines.  
Ukraine and Canada looks at each other and start laughing. They hear a groan and ran out of the room leaving the russia on the floor to groan.  
"Hey what's for breakfast?" Ukriane askes.  
"Do you guys have makings for pancakes?" Canada replys.  
Smiling Ukraine shows him to the kitchen.  
After the awesome (Prussia where are you?) pancakes were made, they all sat down and ate.  
"Where would you like to go today?" Russia, who has an icepack to his head, askes the Canadian.  
"I don't know what you guys have here. ummmm how about do you guys have an-" a phone interups him, it wasn't his... they look at Ukraine.  
"Oh gosh i'm so sorry" She says while she leaves to answer.  
"it's fine, so do you guys have any ice rinks nearby?"  
"yeah! big Brother what is that thing called with sticks and a black disk and checking?"  
"You guys have a hockey rink?"  
"Da! Do you play?"  
"Does a bear have claws?"  
Ukraine walks in they look at her, "Hey My boss just called and said I have alot of paperwork to do... and he said that Belarus's boss has been trying to get a hold of her scence last month..." Now their eyes all fall on belarus.  
"I wanted to see brother... until he showed up in the house and he seemed like a threat..." Belarus explained, "I haven't gone back in a while."  
"How did they not you were here?" Questions Canada.  
"I gave my phone that has gps to a random person and they have been tracking that person..." Everyone facepalms.  
"Hungry" a voice peeps. Seeming to be the only who hears this Canada goes and gets some fish from Russia's fridge. Canada comes back into the room with russia hugging both his sisters and Ukraine comes over to hug canada goodbye and then both sisters leave to go to their own country.  
An akward slience goes for a good hour while they sat in the living room.  
Russia gets up and Canada looks at him like he was standing on his head. Russia sees this and asks" Why are you staring at me like that mavtey?"  
"No rea- ufff" Canada was cut off when Kumajouro jumps on his stomach.  
Chuckling at this russia says, "He likes to jump on people, Da?"  
"Y-yeah I don't know why he is doing it, hey how's your head?"  
Russia looks puzzled until he remebered that he hit his head on his floor by this tiny little bear, " It's fine. How come he's so strong?"  
"I don't know I guess from all of the protein I feed him..." Canada scraches the back of his head.  
"You guess? You don't know your own pet?" Russia raises his eyebrow.  
"Am I saposed to keep tabs on him all the time? Hey you need to go to the store... I want maple syurp..."  
"Why do you like maple syurp so much mavety?"  
"I don't know I just like the taste of it."  
"Oh, We'll have to go tomorrow." russia says looking at the clock that now reads 7:40.  
"Okay, I need to take a shower anyways, Hey do you wanna do something until 10?"  
"Sure what do you wanna do?" "How about-"  
"Feed me!"  
"I just feed you kumajelly"  
"Please feed me?"  
"No!"  
"Please?" "No! Kumakerio do you want be read a story?"  
"YES!" Kumajouro jumps into his lap and sits down.  
"What story do you want?"  
"ummmmm kovu and billy!"  
"ummm... okay Once apon a time in a far off land there live a family, One mother and twins. One of the twins was quiet and shy and always stayed by his mother and his name was kovu and the other little boy was out going and wanted to explore his land his name was billy, everyday billy would go out and explore but one day billy never returned. His mother and twin looked everywhere for him. a few months later the mother started to get sick. She had gashes and brusies every where on her body. Kovu had nursed his mother until one day she faded away along with the light in his eyes and all his happyness until one day when he was walking, he found a polor bear cub just wondering around. Kovu goes over and says hellos to the polar bear and they instantly becomes best friends a few more mounth pass until one day when kuvo and the polar bear were swimming in a lake and a ship comes into the lake. A man, a pirate comes over and says hello. he picks up kovu which causes kuvo to pick up the polar bear and they go to a place called europe. One day when guy was visiting kovu saw his long lost twin." Canada stops when he hears that kumajouro had fallen asleep. He gentally pick up the bear and puts him up stairs in their room and comes back down stairs. Sitting on the couch canada jumps when he hears russia speak.  
"I want to hear the rest of that story sometime."  
Blushing from emberessment he says "W-well You'll have to ask a-a-another time!"  
"I will, So your mother died besause of the fighting with the native americans?"  
Canada eyes tears up, "I-i don't wanna t-talk about i-i-it," voice cracking.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Are you still mad at america for that?"  
"H-he doesn't even remeber our mom...," Canada said now the tear are falling from his eyes, russia couldn't see because matthew's hair was in the way.  
"Mavety..."  
"h-h-huh?"  
After jumping from the stiff hug russia was giving he start to cry even louder clinging on to russia like he was his sorce of life."  
A/N: Yeah I know this is very late considering it is around 8 o'clock at night here. I was in tear when writing the last part so don't be like why did you have to say that and omg the feels have you no emotions. Well I do and I am happy to say I bawld like a baby. 


	4. Having Fun

-A/N: If anyone is reading these thank you so much and I am really having fun writing this story! It just flows once I get an idea in my head for it i'm just like omg okay I have to go upstairs into my cave and do something! oh and the 25 i had knee surgery and While righting this I was souped on painkillers and everything like that!

* * *

Canada eyes open and wonders where he is at and why he fells like hell. Then all of last night come rushing to him, Blushing he thinks, 'why did I do that!? I feel so horrible, wait why is there something in my hand?' He lifts up his hand but couldn't something way too heavy was holding it down, he looks over and nearly died! Russia was next to him on the couch somehow not one of them fell off. Canada slowly go off of the couch with out waking Russia up and got Kumajuro his breakfast. After taking a quick shower Canada quickly makes breakfast, pancakes, sausage, hash browns, and has set the table for the two of them, and went to go wake Russia up. "Hey" he shakes Russia lightly. "Breakfast is ready, come on it's gonna get cold!" he called over his shoulder to the curled up Russian.

Said Russian mumbled/groaned, " bring it to me please"

"Okay" Canada puts his plate on the coffee table and goes to his own and eats at the table. After eating he puts everything away and walks into the living room and sees russia still asleep and his breakfast still sitting there. Sighing Canada takes the plate and wraps it up and puts it into the microwave. Canada comes back in and hears.

"Hey Mavety come here"

"Okay"

"Closer"

He leans in.

"Closer"

He is practically breathing in Russia's face. "Ummmmmm... Russia what are you going to do?"

Russia looks at him, "Nothing you look happy now "

Blushing canada shoots up and gets russia his breakfast and sets it on the table, "Tell me when your done eating, do you have any thing you want me to do?"

"Yeah go get my keys from the table and we can go when I'm done eating," He says when stuffing the sausage and hash browns in his mouth.

Doing what he was told he asks him, "Where are we going?"

"To the store"

"Oh"

A/n: Yeah I had to fix it up sorry this is so short but i'm going to work on a very long chapter this week and I didn't have my laptop for this week so i had to do everything quickly but i have it and the cord gonna work on it!


	5. Feelings of the past Part 2

A/N: So everyone loves this story I guess this is what I'm going to be doing when I'm recovering from surgery. I made this extra long because I couldn't stop I was on fire! oh yeah the number of words in the chapter is going to vary depending on how much I get writers block or have a idea in my head.

Walking into a store was the easy part, the hard part was the stares that they got.

Canada was wearing faded out blue jean with converse that had the Canadian flag on them, he had on a great big white sweatshirt that had a polar bear on it saying, "'Sup?", the sweatshirt went to his knee and on top of all that he was carrying Kumajouro. On the other hand Russia was wearing a Russian flag shirt with a black leather jacket and his normal scarf, his pants were white skinny jean with splashes of all colors on them, and high top converse that had "Da" all over them. On top of all off that they were very hot men to look at and drool over.

"Hey Russia I know that we are both used to the staring but do you see that group of girls over there?" Canada tips his head a southwest direction a little ways where they were walking.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They have cameras and... Tissues?" Canada sweat drops.

"Pay no mind to them lets just get the stuff you want and get home." Russia said turning down an aisle with juices, spices, sauces, and syrups.

"Okay" Canada starts to look through the different syrups and then finds the one that he was looking for. "Here! Okay, Can I get some snacks?" He looked at the lager man with his puppy dog eyes.

It only took one look at the cute Canadian to say,"Fine" 'wait a minute did I just say cute?! Okay I really need to stop hanging out with Poland and Lithuania'

"Yes!" The went through all the aisles and went to the check out counter with about 20 bottles of maple syrup and the same amount of Vodka, a lot of bags of different chips and chip-dips, a lot of different sodas and finally a lot of fish and seal for Kumajouro. The poor cashier was stunned and didn't say much and knew that their co-workers were jealous of her. When they got home Kumajouro ran inside and went on the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a couple movies? or do you have anything else planned to do?" The Canadian asked.

"Don't you have any paper work?" Russia raised an eyebrow at the Canadian.

"Nope I finished it all at the meeting while Al was talking." Canada shrugged and took out a bag of chips and chip dip.

"So even you think he's boring?" The Russian was amused at the reply.

Canada took a bite-sized chips and dipped it out and held it out to Russia, "Here, let's not talk about him?"

Instead of taking the chip from him by his hand. The Russian though it would be funny if he just eats it, that's exactly what he did. He looks up at the Canadian, who was shocked, "Thanks." Russia went into the living room and to where he places all of his movies.

"N-no problem... Okay what kind of movies do you have?" Canada fallows the Russian.

"Here take a look" He lets Canada go and look, then goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka then came back to having Canada gone through all the movies and has two piles the one on the left was huge compared to the one on the right. "So which pile is no?" dreading the answer.

"The left one."

Russia lets out a breath he didn't realized he was holding. "Do you want me to go through the yes pile?"

"Yes please~"

Once Russia goes through it the pile had about 7 movies in it. "You choose the order of them."

"Okay, "Canada puts them in the order he wants. After getting all of the stuff they bought and kept it out in the living room Canada mad sure that Kumajouro was asleep and feed, then they started on their marathon. After the fourth movie they had dinner, and during half of the 7th movie Canada falls asleep on Russia shoulder.

"Hey Mavety the movie is do-" Russia looks at the sleeping Canadian, smiles, and picks him up to the Canadian room and puts him down and when he gets to the door he hears.

"Please don't leave me alone..."

He looks at the sleeping Canadian, 'He's talking in his sleep?' he opens the door.

"Please Russia stay with me..."

Russia looks at the Canadian who is now sitting up straight looking at him. "Mavety are you okay?" he sees tears in the Canadian's eyes.

"Russia please don't leave me," the tears fall. He gets up and runs to Russia and hugs him. "Please don't leave me like Al did please.."

"Okay I won't.. Lets get you back to bed though." Russia leads Canada to the bed and puts him in the bed again, Canada wouldn't let go of the Russian, "Hey Canada please let go."  
Canada shakes his head, "You'll leave me."

Russia sighs and finally picks up the sobbing blond and gets in the bed and puts him on his lap, "Fine, are you happy?"

Canada snuggles into the space where Russia's neck meats his shoulder and nods.

Russia sits there and thinks, 'He smells like maple syrup and forest, he is so fragile when it comes to people, he's very light , just by holding him I can feel his toned body, doesn't speak up that much i have yet to see him be out spoken, or mad, except when he is call Matt, ' he looks pulls Canada from his position to lay him down on his back and then lays next to the boy. 'HE looks like a girl, his blue-purple eyes, when he blinks his long and full eyelashes sweep across them, his nose is just the right shape and size, his lips...' he inches forward while thinking, 'looks so full and red...' his eyes start to close, ' I wonder if they are as soft as they look...' Russia's eyes are closed and his lips are a mere 2 centimeters from Canada's lips.

The Canadian eyes opens but because he is still tired, he doesn't fully wake up and they don't focus until he felt a breath over his face and his eyes snap open and yelps causing Russia to open his eyes, see that Canada had the back of his hand at his mouth and against the wall now standing, looking down.

'What did I just do?' Russia asks himself when he saw that he was hovering over the spot where Canada just was. 'Damn it. I bet he's thinking that I took advantage of his weak state.' "C-canada, Please let me exp-"

"No! just get out...please" Canada said while trembling.

"If you would just let me explain. I di-" Russia got up and was walking toward him and stopped when he interrupted the second time

"I said get out!" Canada yelled and pointed to the door. Russia couldn't see the mix emotion in his eyes because his hair was in the way.

Russia's arms fell to his side and he clenched them, "Fine. Goodbye Canada." Russia walked out the door and slammed it.

Canada was swallowed in darkness, his arms fell and he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees and cried himself to sleep the second day in a row.

Russia was the other side of the door and as soon as he heard Canada fall asleep he went down stairs and cleaned up his house.

For the next 3 weeks Canada only came down to eat and feed Kumajouro. Russia did his normal thing as if the Canadian was not there. they didn't see each other in those four days.

On the last day of the 3rd week Ukraine comes back to Russia's quiet house, she looks for her brother she finds him looking as a maple syrup bottle. She gently shakes her younger sibling, "Hey Ivan where's Mavety?" She sees his hands tighten on the syrup.

"He's in his room." He says quietly as if he doesn't want anyone to hear.

"Did something happen?" Ukraine hears his breath hitch.

"I-i ... can't say..." He looks at his older sister in the eyes, with sad eyes, and continues, "Only if... he tells you..."

She sees his eyes and then nods and goes upstairs and knocks on the door that is open. She sees Canada jump and look up his eyes are with mixed emotions. She runs in and hugs him. "Mavety what happen?" she feels and hears him jump and just like her brother, his breath hitches, she pulls back.

"N-nothing" His eyes are glued to the bed.

She puts her hand on his cheek and that makes him look at her, his eyes are dull and clouded over with his emotions. "Please tell me..."

"I-i can't... I'm sorry," He closes his eyes and turns his then backs up.

Then Ukraine finally notices that his eyes had bags under his eyes and had tear streaks down his cheeks that looked more hallow than the last time she saw him. then she noticed that she has seen him wear the shirt he was wear before and it was skin tight, now it was very baggy, and then she notice his pants they had two new notches in them. it was on the newest notch, and his pants where still falling down. His hair didn't have that normal healthy glow, but now looked greasy, his skin was pale and a sick tint to it. Gasping at what she saw, She grabbed his wrist that even she could wrap her fingers around and dragged him down to where Russia was. "Ivan! Look at him! I have been gone what 2...3 weeks?!" She yells at him.

He wasn't listening to her, he was looking at the Canadian. 'Did I do this to him?' He looks at the Canadian's face, his eyes are so dull, his cheeks look so hallow and his lips are all chapped.

"-erica... Russia did you hear me?!" Ukraine looks at the Russian who was just staring at the Canadian. "Russia do I have to call America to come get him or do I ha-" She was cut off by Russia hugging the Canadian.

"I'm so sorry Mavety, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me, I was out of line and I didn't know what was happening until it was almost too late. Please mavety forgive me." Russia was now hysterical." Mavety please snap out of it I don't know this you please! I want the old mavety I'm so sorry!"

Canada blinks at the Russian and then his eyes looked very very very mad at the Russian, "I don't wanna hear it! You toke advantage of me at my weakest point I though you were different from everyone else! I guess I was wrong! Do you know that America did the same thing but he went father in other words my own brother rapped me many times, my twin who is an idiot! He rapped me... when I saw him after France took me to Europe, he didn't remember me and he still doesn't remember anything until England finding him! He though I was a girl and after a couple of years England and France had to go to a meeting and then he rapped me when they wear gone, and now every time we're alone he sexual harasses me and when we go home when he is drunk it is like that night all over again!" Canada starts to cry and runs back up stairs and locks the door, little does he know that Russia has the key, and Russia unlocks it.

Russia sees Canada curled up and he goes over and picks up the crying Canadian with Ukraine at the door. Canada clings to Russia and cries him self to sleep.

"I'd never though he'd tell you... I guess my guess was right that one time." Russia looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. "Oh One time long ago Canada said he had a crush on someone that I knew. I guessed you, at first he was silent i didn't believe it and then he looked up at me and was blushing and said yes." Ukraine told her brother about how long she was working up until the moment that she could get both of them alone together, it never worked up until now.

"H-he Likes me?" Russia looks down at the Canadian down in his arms, "But he pushed me away the night after you and Belarus left. I was think about him and then I was thinking about his lips and before I know it I had almost kissed him. He was half asleep and then he was up and telling me to get out of his room."

Ukraine said "How about we let him be just until Tomorrow okay? So he can calm down" and with that they left.

A/n; Okay I didn't want to leave you guys hanging after a thousands words so I keep on going and couldn't stop. I'm sorry that I had Canada as a anorexic person. and have the time skip that long. Can't wait and see you guys next week!. Bye bye for now hope you enjoyed leave a review to tell me how good this was!


	6. THE NIGHT

A/N: Okay This chapter will be about Canada's dream. CAUTION THIS CHAPTER HAS YAOI, RAPE, OR BOY X BOY CONTENT! MEANING DON'T LIKE, WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

'Why is everything blurry?' Canada thought to himself. He blinked a couple times then his vision cleared, 'W-what? A-al?' Canada saw America, no not just America but England and France, who was leaving, he and America was waving goodbye to them.

"Have fun at the conference!" America said as they went out the door and then locked it. He looked over at Canada and said, "Do you wanna go play?" America's voice was off but Canada couldn't place what was off.

"Sure A-al" Canada said smiling, 'why does this feel so familiar and why am I trembling?' He looked down at his hands that wear around Kumajouro. and fallowed, going to the bedroom next to his.

"Why don't you let him go to bed we did get up early today to help England and France pack, Lazies." America said with the same tone he had before.

Shrugging Canada put Kumajouro down "Go to bed Kumachee" he told the cub. As soon as the polar bear went out of America's bedroom, America had shut the door and locked it. Canada's hair on his neck stood up, he finally realized why it felt so familiar, it was THE NIGHT. "A-al what are y-you doing?" Canada was backing up away from his twin.

"Nothing~" America stepped towards the scared Canadian.

"Al you're scaring me please stop," the Canadian's back hit the wall on the far side of the room.

America pinned Canada against it. "Why are you trembling? I thought you felt safe with me?"

"Al please... just stop" Canada looks down to his feet.

The America lefts his face up, "Now why would I do that?" his voice was like nails on a chalk board. He kisses the poor helpless Canadian, the rough lips met soft tight lips. After a good ten seconds of rough against soft, the kiss was broken, both boys gasping for breath.

"Al please don't..." Canada whisper just for America to hear, he was frozen.

"Don't worry" America voice husky and a whisper in Canada's ear, "I'll make your first time pleasurable." Biting the shell of Canada's ear and earning a shiver. America starts to strip Canada.

"k-kumajouro" Canada whispers the cry as he was pushed onto his twin's bed.

America bit the crying boy's neck, which made Canada yelp, as the the spot starts to bleed. "That little rat won't hear you or even get in~ So don't call to him "

"Alfred p-please just stop" tears start to pour out of his eyes as his shirt was removed and his hands wear tied to the bed post.

"Why when we have come so far?" America said while taking off Canada's pants.

Canada had curled in on himself, silently crying.

America had took his head in his own hands and kissed the Canadian genitally, "I promise to be as gentle as possible Matt"

America had took his cloths and Canada's underwear off. America kissed Canada and then slowly went from his lips to where he had made him bleed earlier.

'Please let this be a dream, no a nightmare, someone, anyone wake me up! just stop him, make him stop' "stop...Stop...make it stop! Al please just stop it!" Canada's mind has came back. Once he regained what America was doing his put himself on his back and pulled his legs in, and before America had the chance to figure out what Canada was doing, Canada's legs kicked out catching America's stomach and flung him across the room.

America Looked at his twin and saw the hatred in his eyes, that set him off. "Why do you look at me with those eyes?! I'm trying to be nice but all you do is hate me?! Why no one else wants you! France and England has made up their minds and England is going to take both of us! France doesn't want you. No one does anymore so why!?" America stalked over yelling at Canada, loved the feeling that he got when Canada's hateful glare went into one of shock and then one of defeat. "that's right just summit."

Canada's body went limp in America's hold, his mind was in terminal. 'Is it true what he said?' he keep on thinking about it. getting pulled out of his thoughts as a pain ripped through his whole body. "Ow owowowowowow! It hurts! take it out!" he started to cry as America rammed into him over and over again. He felt like he was being ripped in two.

"Oh my god Matt your so tight!" America said as he speeds up and goes harder and deeper.

Canada's screaming was echoing off the wall of the empty house, tears flowing like rivers over his face and he was struggling to get out of America's grasp.

America was ramming painfully at Canada's prostate, adding to the pain of his entrance. Thankfully America was reaching his end quite quickly, and after his climax came, he untied Canada who was trembling.  
As soon as America pulled out of Canada, Canada got out of bed, got his cloths, and unlocked the door. Kumajouro was at the door when he opened it up and ran into his own bedroom. He closed the door after the cub came in and locked the door. Thankfully England thought it would be wise to have bathrooms in their bedrooms, he got into the tub and sat there with his hands around his knees, Kumajouro was sitting next to him outside of the tub. Canada started to cry. His body was all bruised up. After scrubbing himself until his whole body was red he got out and put pajamas on he crawled into the bed and hugged Kumajouro tightly as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Canada woke crying with a hand petting his back, he doesn't realized that this was not his bedroom in Europe He looks over quickly and sees that it was a bad dream and that Ukraine and Russia was at his bed side with Ukraine petting his back. He sits up and hugs Ukraine, still crying. "I-i-i-i Had th-th-e d-dre-dream again" He start to cry harder until a lager hand goes to his back and his cries die down.

"It's okay Mavety America can't hurt you anymore, I promise as long as I Lo-"

The door bangs open

A/N: You'll never know who said that or who that is at the door muhahahaha! well until next week. Have fun trying to guess until then!


	7. Where's Waldo?

A/N: Okay I know it was a cliff hanger but I didn't want to get into too much so I could make this chapter awesome!

"Canada! There you are! thank god I found you! Mr. America was worried sick when he called your boss and said you had gone to miss Ukraine's house!" a butler known as Waldo said.

Canada looks at waldo then at Russia and then Ukraine. "Ummmmmm Waldo you tell your master what you see right here and I will make your life a living hell each and every time I visit or you come and get me."Canada said calmly with poison laced with murder in his voice. He felt Russia look down at him.

"Yes Mr. Canada." Waldo said as he backed up out of the room.

Canada gets up and starts to pack throwing things ruffly into his suitcase.

"Hey Mavety who is Waldo?" Russia asked.

"The one butler that is always there when America " Canada shivers " I think I might puke" he rushes to the bathroom and throws up.

Both Russia and Ukraine rub his back, "I'll go tell Waldo that you are going to stay here until next meeting." Ukraine gets up and walks out to talk to the butler. Canada throws up again.

"Mavety are you okay?" Russia is still rubbing his back.

Canada's whole body start to tremble, " I don't wanna go back. I like it here with you guys!. Please don't let him take me back!" He throws up again.

"You aren't going any wheres Canada. I promise." Russia hugs the small boy. " I will never let you go."

"Thank you some much russia I'm sorry for being such a burden. I'm not really a good friend huh? You on the other hand your the bestest friend that anyone would ever want."

Ukraine comes in to Canada over the toilet with Russia rubbing his back. "I told Waldo to go home. and I called your boss to tell him you'll be staying with me until the next meeting."

Canada look up and smiles, "Thank you." After Canada stops puking he gets up. "Do you guys want any food?" The mention of food made everyone's stomach growl and made Kumajouro give the puppy dog look. Canada laughs and gets up fallowed by the polar bear.

"So did you tell him or no?" Ukraine asked

"He friend zoned me...How does that happen?" Russia got up just as his phone rang. "Hey did you do something to piss America off?" Russia's boss said.

"No why?" Russia had a bad feeling about this.

"His bossed called me and told me to ask you if you have done anything to him all he is saying If I don't get it back I will declare war on him!" Russia's boss told him.

Russia froze and was speechless.

"Russia are you there still?"

"Da, just make sure that they don't do that all we need is another world war on our hands."

"yes Russia"

Russia rung up the phone and looked at Ukraine, "We have to give Mavety back to America... or he will declare war on me"

Ukraine looked at her sibling, "How can we betray Canada like that Ivan?!"

"I don't know but we have to make him leave. I don't want to do it."

"Don't want to do what?" They both froze and looked at the door, Canada was standing there with a apron on and batter on him.

Ukraine looked at Russia and shook her head. "Nothing! we don't want to do nothing while you do all the work Mavety!" Ukraine gave him a big smile and pushed him out the door to help him.

Russia fallows them and they eat lunch together.

Russia excuses himself to go call his boss. "hey I wanna favor to ask of you please?"

"what is it can you tell America's boss to tell America we'll give it to him at the next world meeting?"

"Sure but what if america don't agree "

"tell him it won't be willing to go home. It will have guards up so nothing can get to it. we promised it, it will stay here until next meeting."

"Okay will do bye."

"bye" Russia goes back and he asks Ukraine to come to him. they walk out into the hall. "Okay I asked my boss to tell America that we'll bring him next meeting."

"Okay so we're in the clear right now?"

"Yup" they both go back and sit down.

"So what do you guys wanna do after lunch?" Canada asked

"We can go to the mall?"Ukraine suggested.

"yes can we can we can we?" Canada asked jumping up and down in his seat.

Russia chuckled, "Sure why not?"

Canada quickly finishes his food and runs upstairs to get dressed.

Russia and Ukraine looked at each other with a surpised look.

"Is he Bipolar?" Russia asked his sister.

"No I don't think so." Ukraine answered.

"Is who Bipolar?" A voice came from behind them. looking back they let go of their breath, it was just Belarus.

"Oh hi sister" they said in a monotone.

"Hi to you guys too." Belarus replied, "Where is Canada?"

"he is upstairs getting ready for the mall." Russia said.

"Knife lady!"a small voice said at their feet.

" Polar bear!" Belarus picked up Kumajouro and hugged him.

Both Ukraine and Russia sweat dropped. ' Do they even know each others name?' they both thought. They all heard foot steps down the stairs.

Canada came down his Canadian hoodie and skinny jeans with his converse. :are we all ready Oh his Belarus!" Canada hugs her and walks to the car.

When they get to the mall Canada get out and while holding Kumajouro, He waits until they are all out the car that he is in the middle of all the siblings.

Once they got into the mall can looked at the map that he couldn't read, he points to a huge light blue spot on the first level. "Russia what is that?"

Russia looks to where that Canadian was pointing and then he laughs, 'he sure knows where ice is.' that's the ice rink Mavety"

A/n: Okay I think is enough of that next chapter will be where they go in the mall and the world meeting is coming up in later chapters so that they have a good time with Canada and then the worst happens! please review and please tell people about my story. thank you all who read my stories and thank you five fallowers thank you so much everyone!.


	8. Crash and Burn

A/N: OMG OVER 1,000 VIEWS THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! JUST FOR 1,000 VIEWS THIS WILL BE ONE OF THE BEST CHAPTERS!

"Can we go there," Canada's got wide with excitement and then he looked over at Russia with pleading eyes.

"No," Canada's form slunk down and Russia panicked, "You didn't let me finish! No Not yet we have one more thing to do before you can go there." Russia looked at his sisters his eyes screaming help.

"Ummmm Canada we can go there last so we have a lot of time to skate!" Ukraine said in a panicking tone to the poor withering Canadian.

Canada pops right up, "Okay where do we have to go first?"

Laughing at his energy Russia says, " To a clothing store. I need to get an order."

'of what your jacket?' Canada looks Russia up and down 'He looks so small in his jacket, but he hasn't been wearing one lately... I found out this morning that even though he looks a little on the chubby side, that is NOT the case. His tone chest... his breath going so fast... I wonder if i'll ever get to feel it with out the cloths on...' There was a faint voice calling his name. He was slowly pulled out of his thoughts but not fast enough out loud in the clothing store to where only the small group could hear, " Russia... what does your chest feel like when you don't have a shirt on?" That snapped him out of his own little world quickly. " I-i-i-i mean never mind!" Eh blushed and walked away. Leaving that group of siblings speechless and just gaping at the stop he was just at. Canada walks out of the clothing store and sits on a bench

Back into the clothing store Russia had got the clothing he had ordered, yes it was a couple jackets. 'Okay I know he sometimes spaces out but to where he says something like that?!' Russia and his sisters walked out of the store and saw that Canada was sitting on the bench.

"Hey Mavety where do you wanna go next?" Ukraine asks.

"Are you all done going where you want?!" Canada hops up like what just happened in the store never happen.

"Yes we are do you wanna go to the ice rink now?" She replays.

"Lead the way!" Canada tugs on Russia's arm.

Russia takes them down and they get their skates.

Canada was off in and instant so was Russia until Ukraine and Belarus pulled them over to help them skate. Russia got Belarus and Canada got Ukraine.

"So Mavety Do you still like my brother?" Ukraine asks as she gets going on her own. She looks over at Canada.

Canada turns red as on of Spain's tomatoes, "N-no.W-why do you ask?"

"Oh... I though... back there in the store... no never mind..." Ukraine skates faster.

Canada goes at the same pace back into his thoughts 'Do I like Russia still... I did fantasize about him...No! he is a friend and I don't want to jeopardize that!' He looks at the other people, he saw a young couple holding hands. He sees a elderly couple and they were going at a slow pace just to spend time together. He keeps looking He sees a family help each other out. 'Am I really this lonely? that I look at the people around me and see that they have loved ones near them?...What loved ones do i have left?' A slap on his back pulled him out of hos thoughts again.

"Mavety why are you are you so spaced out today?"

"S-spaced out I'm not spaced out!" Canada starts to go a pace that is faster than most in the rink.

It doesn't take long until Russia gets to his pace. " Then tell me the reason why you asked me 'that' in the store?"

Canada blushes, "O-okay I was spaced out! but I didn't mean to get THAT spaced out." Canada goes faster than everyone but russia still catches up to him.

"What do you mean THAT spaced out? What were you spaced out about?! Were you thinking about this morning when I was holding you, how tone my chest was!?" Russia asked the now wide eyed, tomato Canadian, 'Shit did I hit the nail on the head.?!'

Canada trips over his feet and crashes into the wall at full speed. Everyone stops and stares at the Canadian as he rushes out of the rink. He is in the small room that the group rented out. He quickly takes off his ice skates, puts on his shoes, and waits until everyone comes in. They get into the car. On the way home they stop at a restaurant and eat dinner. After Russia had to get more food so they stopped at the store. Then they went home. As soon they get into the house Canada took Kumajouro upstairs into their room and fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry it got shitty at the end I was up around 1:30 Saturday night to finish it. This chapter is rushes because I have had a lot to do this week. I have had physical therapy and all that good stuff. Siblings going off to collage, school shopping, and summer homework. I will start to work on next chapter as soon as I get up today. Please review and tell me if this story is going down hill and getting more crappy or is it just me? I am sorry that the chapters are getting shorter I have been trying to get them all about 1,000 words each or more but it is not working out in my favor. Sorry that I am taking forever to get them together I thought they would in this chapter but I guess not. I am very sorry about all the depressing scenes. Well I guess I'll be back next week. Oh and BTW DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR I DON'T!


	9. Author's Note

I am so sorry but this week I have been in pt three ties this week and sick and in bed the rest and yesterday I went to the hospital because a bee bit me yes yellow jackets bite. I Haven't done much with the story all week! I am truly sorry for all who like my stories. I will do an extra long chapter next week! When I am done I'll post it! I promise I haven't not posted anything on sundays yet!


	10. Just the guys

A/N: Okay I am sorry about last week I promised this chapter to be longer than most. So It is here have fun!

* * *

Canada woke up to the smell of French toast, bacon, eggs, and last but not least maple syrup. The sent carried him out of bed, got him dressed, and down stairs in less than a minute. Canada came down the stairs and saw Belarus and Ukraine setting the table, five plates, five cups, so on and so fourth. "Good morning girls!" Canada said in a tired but happy voice.

Ukraine said good morning back but Belarus just gave him the death stare.

"good morning Mavety" The taller man behind him.

'I can never mistake that deep, rough, sex- wait why the- oh never mind' " Good morning Russia" Canada said with a blush on his face.

'Today I have to tell him' Both Russia and Canada thought.

"Who made the food?" Canada asked as they sat down to eat.

"Russia did." Ukraine said but whispered so only the Canadian could hear her," He doesn't admit it but he is a very good cook and he cleans very well! If only he would cook more.." Ukraine mumbled the last part to her self.

"So what are we going to do today?" the Canadian asked.

"Well me and Belarus have to go back to our own countries today and stay for a while," Ukraine spoke in a voice that told Canada and Russia this was an opportunity.

"When are you guys leaving?" Canada said getting up.

"Right after Breakfast is done we have to catch our planes" Ukraine got up too, so did Russia and Belarus.  
Canada rises off his plate and put it into the dish washer," Your boss doesn't take your phone away from you like mine does sometimes?"

"Only when I don't focus on my work, So you can call or text anytime." Ukraine does the same with her plate.

" We just have to make sure your boss doesn't see you on the phone won't we?" Canada playfully smiles like he is gonna break the rules.  
Ukraine laughs at this, then a honk was heard. She sighs and hugs Canada, "Our taxi is outside waiting, bye Mavety. I'll see you at the world meeting okay?"

Canada nods and steps back, "Take care and have a safe flight" Canada goes outside with Belarus and says bye to her, mean while Ukraine and Russia are talking.

"You have to tell him how you feel, if you don't he will go to the thing that he calls brother feeling like only a scum loves him, please don't let what happen last time happen. I know Canada will call me a lot so I will know if you have done it yet." Ukraine tells Russia, then the honking starts up again. "I have to go Russia please don't make the invisible country really no longer exist."

"I promise." Russia says

They both see them off as soon as the taxi goes out of sight they both hurry inside. Canada curls up in a blanket on a couch near the fireplace, reading a book. Russia was in the armchair with Kumajouro on his lap, was reading a newspaper. Both trying to achieve the same things; One trying to get warm. Two a way to tell the other how they feel.

Canada was getting so warm and cozy that he feel asleep.

Russia was thinking long and hard, trying to figure out a way to tell Canada. 'How would it go? Do I just go out and say it? Do I let him say something? Ukraine why do you have to go and ruin my mind with all mushy stuff?' Russia was subconsciously scratching at his head. He looked over at Canada who had fallen asleep with the book on his chest, he gets up and takes the book, pulls up Canada's blankets and leans down. Gently presses his lips against the smaller boy's and then whispers,"How am I ever going to tell you that I love you?" Russia brushes that one curl that is always out of place.

Canada squirms under him and he gets a light blush on his cheeks.

Canada's dream:

Canada is walking around the empty house until a hand grabs his arm and pins him against the wall, He opens his eyes to see his attacker, "R-russia? what a-" he was cut off by a pair of lips passionately crashing in to his. After a few seconds his eyes flutter close and he starts to kiss back.

"I love you Mavety, I have always I just didn't know how to tell you until now." Russia said in a low, sexy voice as he runs his fingers in Canada hair brushing that one curl that made Canada mewl.

* * *

Russia stopped trying to brush the curl back when he heard what he though was a noise of discomfort from the Canadian. He goes back to his chair but he puts Canada's book on the coffee table and picks up his book. Russia picks up the polar bear, that was curled up on his chair, puts him in his lap while he sits down. Russia tries to read but to no avail he just can't get into it. His mind is just to preoccupied to the blond that is asleep on his couch.

* * *

Canada and Russia curl up on the couch, just enjoying each others presents.

"Hey Russia what would you do if we couldn't be together?" Canada asked clearly curious.

"I guess I would tell them to shove that up their ass so far that they could feel it in their brain" Canada gave a weird look at him," Or I would ask them for the rule book on our countries saying that we can not be lovers." Russia finishes.

Canada looks more satisfied then the first answer that Russia gave him.

* * *

Russia puts his book down and looks at his watch, 11:05. 'I guess I should get lunch going. what should I make? What does Canada like? is he a vegetarian? vegan? does he like subs? pizza? I guess I should make subs just encase. Russia gets up and get everything out that one would need for a sub. making sure that his place and Canada's place was clear so they could set their food down.' All I need to do is wake up Canada!' He goes out of the kitchen and into the living room and gently shakes Canada awake.

Canada opens his eyes and looks up at the Russia above him, "Huh?" Canada blinks his vision clear," Oh! Russia what do you want?"

"lunch is done. I got sub makings out. I didn't know what you liked so..." Russia scratched his head.

Canada pulled the blankets off and got up,"It's okay I like subs a lot!" He goes into the kitchen and stops.

Russia being behind him runs right into the still Canadian. "Canada why did you stop?" Russia goes right around him.

Canada points to the table," what happened? It looks so neat but it is so messy at the same time how can that happen?"

Russia laughs," I said I had gotten out the makings for subs."

Canada goes to the head of the table," Our spots are clean!"

This makes Russia laugh again," I did that so we an put our food down."

"Oh...Okay" Canada shrugs and gets his sub made with chips on the side.

Russia makes his own sub with ships on the side also.

They sat in silence through out the whole meal. after the meal they put all the food away and clean up all the dishes. after everything was where it should be. Canada spoke up.

"Is there a park near here?"

"Yeah just down the road, walking distance."

"Can we go? please?" Canada gave Russia the puppy dog eyes.

Russia caved in," Yes we can goes get your shoes on you can go as you are."

Russia has never seen anyone move to this day as fast as the Canadian at the door in less then 1 second. "Okay I'm ready."

Russia smiled and got his shoes on and walked to the door' "Hey what about your polar bear?"

"Kumahero come on!" the nails of the polar bear could be heard but the polar bear was no where in sight. until Canada heard so thing fall down to the floor. He looks over at the Russia and saw that Kumajouro had tackled the Russia again. "Are you okay Russia?"

"yup just perfectly fine just had the wind knocked out of me that's all."

"Oh okay can we go?"

"Yup" and with that they went out and shut the door behind them selves.

A/N: Okay I know this is late but I have good reason! well I don't but if I had long enough I would have a very good excuse but here it is!


	11. Preview (Hope you like D )

A/N: For you 6 people that has looked at my story today. This is for you, It's a preview for next chapter. I'm sorry about this week I promise that I will update net week! School has started and I am already grounded... yeah I suck. So here I go! It's only gonna be small.

_Russia pulled Canada away from his brother and into a hall way and pecked him on the lips._

_Canada gasps, while putting his hands on his mouth and backs up, "W-w-why did you ju-"_

_"I like you Canada I may even love you." Russia walks toward the fleeting Canadian._

_Canada's back hit the wall, tears still in his eyes he looks down at the floor._

_Russia lifts up Canada's head with his index finger and thumb, "I have liked you ever sense England brought you to your first Meeting." Russia presses their lips together but more passionately._

_Canada was the one to break the kiss for air._

_"How do you feel about me?" Russia asked the now blushing Canadian._

A/N: Next week will be this chapter! thank you six people who have looked to see if I updated! I will see ya'll next week!


	12. Fuck America

A/N: Okay for all who has ever read these things I have been good and I got about 1,000 word story sooooooooo here I go!

"Why did you want to come to the park again?" Russia asks the Canadian that is pushing his polar bear in one of the baby swings.

"Do you know that the world meeting is in two days right?" Canada said in a quiet voice. The sound of childern laughing and scream could be heard.

"Really what is today?" Russia scratched his head.

"August the 18th...Two more days until..." He stops pushing Kumajouro.

"Oh...Hey Mavety I will be with you until the very end okay?" Russia walked to the Canadian's side and just stood there unsure what to do.

Canada hugs Russia hiding his face in the huge tan coat. They stood there for a while."Thank you for being a good brother to your sister and let me stay with you."

Russia nods.

Canada pulls away from him and stops kumajouro on the swing and picks him up, "Lets go back"

The last two days at Russia's how was a blur to Canada, The day was August 20th.

"Are you ready Mavety?" Russia looked at the Canadian, All bags were put into the Taxi.

Canada nods, "Lets get this over with"

Russia gets into the Taxi and tells the driver where to go.

They get to the airport and got on the plane with no problems, None of them said a word until the plane landed in Rome, Italy.

"So It's the Italy Twins turn?" Canada said.

"Yeah I guess," Russia grabs all the bags, which was about three suitcases.

They get to the place where it is all held at and Canada finds Ukraine and Belarus. Belarus and Kumajouro saw each other, "Put down!" Kumajouro said, Canada did as his best friend said.

Kumajouro scampered to Belarus and she picked them up.

"so how was spending time with my brother?" Ukraine asked the Canadian who both has just watched what just happened.

"It was fun until I realized what day it was." Canada said, "And also I rea-" Someone came up behind Canada and wrapped their arms around his neck, Canada could feel the leather jacket and could smell the beer on the person's breath. Canada looked at Ukraine, which her expression that was happy turned into a sad almost pleading look.

"Helllllllooooooo Maaatttiiieee~" America said in to his ear.

"America get off me Please" Canada said trying to wrench his twin's arms off him.

America's grip got tighter every time Canada would try to pry him off, it got to a point where Canada was no longer breathing and trying to get air in his lungs.

Canada's purple eyes filled with tears, as he tried to breath and tried to get his brother off of him.

France and England looked over and saw what was happening and ran over there, which caused Russia and Belarus to look over, Kumajouro jumped down from her arms and ran to his best friend. Kumajouro bite America's leg, which caused him to let go of Canada. Canada took in all the air he lost and stood there coughing.

Russia pulled Canada away from his brother and into a hall way and pecked him on the lips.

Canada gasps, while putting his hands on his mouth and backs up, "W-w-why did you ju-"

"I like you Canada I may even love you." Russia walks toward the fleeting Canadian.

Canada's back hit the wall, tears still in his eyes he looks down at the floor.

Russia lifts up Canada's head with his index finger and thumb, "I have liked you ever sense England brought you to your first Meeting." Russia presses their lips together but more passionately.

Canada was the one to break the kiss for air.

"How do you feel about me?" Russia asked the now blushing Canadian.

"I-i think that Love you." Canada says.

"Then tell your brother that." Russia said.

Canada shakes his head, "If i do that then WWlll will happen right?"

"yeah..."

Canada walks back to where everyone is, "America I will go home with you but lay one finger on me and it will be like the first time you fought me."

America became sober and gulped, where did the submissive little brother of his go?

"One more thing, if you ever declare war on Russia and there will be hell to pay you got that?" Canada glared at his brother one finale time before sitting down at his seat, ready to be forgotten about.

Everyone who heard what sweat little Canada just said looks at America and wonders what he did to piss him off so badly.

Russia was stunned. His phone started to vibrate. He looked at his phone and saw that an unknown number had texted him saying, 'Hey when do you want to help me sneak out of my country and into yours?' Russia texted the person back 'who is this?'

'The only one who is looking at you' Russia looks up and scans the room, he frist looked at belarus and saw that she was playing with Kumajouro, then he looked around again and texted, 'just tell me who you are!'

"okay"a voice wispered

Russia jumped out of his skin, "fuck Mavety don't do that!"Russia wispered almost hypervenalation

Canada giggled, "so how are we going to sneak me out of my country?" Canada asked.

"I have know Idea but some time soo I hope" Russia kissed his cheek.

That made the Canadian blush. "Don't do that!"

"Why not Mavety?"

"Becase we are in the world meeting!"

"So your saying that if we weren't in the world meeting I could kiss you all I want?"

"Yes!"

A/N: Okay I am done with this chapter and now on to HW I have a DBQ and Algerba and Living Enviorment so Wish me luck! Bye bye hand see you next week!


	13. Another Preview

-A/N: kay I won't be able to update this week! I am sorry but my mom grounded me again...I'm sorry! but here is another preview!

_"R-russia, please," Canada's breath became ragged, "S-stop teasing!"_

_Russia chuckled, "But you don't seem like you want me to stop." Russia sat up and stopped touching him_

_Canada whined about the loss of heat, and soothing touch, "R-russia!"_

_"I rest my case," Russia went back to what he was doing. "this may hurt and be uncomfortable it'll get better I promise" He opens up lube with a 'click'  
_

_Canada squirmed at just the sound alone._

_Russia spreed some of the gel on his three fingers and let his hand go down from Canada's bare chest down in between his legs and stopped at his entrance._

A/N: I know what you all are thinking what?! they are together for about a day and this happens? just you wait~


End file.
